1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic organizers and more particularly pertains to a new electronic memorandum system for organizing miscellaneous personal information and messages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electronic organizers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,564 describes a device for entering information directly into a handheld organizer. Another type of organizer is U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,937 having a means to attach personal items to a computer monitor.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has provides an electronic method of storing information and displaying the information separate from a computer monitor, without unnecessary clutter commonly found with hand written paper notes.